


Cover for You Had Me at Canapes by LadyArinn

by TheBlueMenace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueMenace/pseuds/TheBlueMenace
Summary: Cover for You Had Me at Canapes by LadyArinn
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Cover for You Had Me at Canapes by LadyArinn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyArinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArinn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Had Me at Canapes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178927) by [LadyArinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArinn/pseuds/LadyArinn). 



For You Had Me at Canapes by LadyArinn

https://imgur.com/9Ll7PzZ


End file.
